trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Anrias
Anrias - Paladin of Vamuun-Easzo Anrias is a human man from a planet that is an ally of the Federation but not a member. He is an adventurer and an explorer. But his attitude is a little strange. The Planet Vamuun-Easzo considers itself a model of ethical and cultural advancement - an attitude hardened after the Vamuun-Easzo fended off an invasion by fanatic Disjuboti. The Disjuboti felt they had received the words of the creator directly through their holy writings, and launched a campaign of interstellar violence to enforce their beliefs and code of morals on all sentients. Vamuun-Easzo and a handful of other planets proved to be guerilla infested quagmires for the holy warriors of the Disjuboti and in the end the Disjuboti were ruined. However Vamuun-Easzo did not escape without after effects. A culture of tolerance and open mindedness solidified into militant agnosticism. Moral relativism is the code of the Vamuun-Easzo and they insist that all follow their lead. The Vamuun-Easzo did not join the Federation because they found Federation society too judgmental and the Prime Directive, while good intentioned, did not go far enough nor was it enforced as harshly as the Vamuun-Easzo preferred. Anrias, Formerly a Guerilla warrior against the Disjuboti, and a hero in the "War to End all Judgmentalism" is a skilled survivor and fighter. After the war he became a spokesman for the new iron-clad relativism. He enjoys going to alien worlds and experiencing them, as passively as he can. He reacts strongly and if he feels necessary, with violence to anyone he perceives as approaching another culture and making any sort of judgment about it. When someone points out to Anrias that such a position is, in itself making a judgment, Anrias grows progressively vexed, irritated and even violent. He knows what Judgmentalism is and it's his job to snuff it out! Anrias was last seen protesting and opposing the Federation battle to free Rowan, a former Orion Free Port of a Thasite War City. Anrias felt that the Federation was being inappropriately Judgmental of the Thasite culture. If approached in an open and positive manner, Anrias can be a excellent companion, skilled traveler and adventurer. However any act that he perceives as being judgmental will be at best berated and at worst protested violently. Anrias's main weakness is that his point of view leads to logical loops and other paradoxical conceptual problems. Anrias approaches these with Denial truly breath taking in its depth and conviction. Anrias is single, having yet to find a woman who fits his extreme standard of non-judgmentalism, although he has had many romances which have ended with various amounts of controversy and bitterness. Anrias can cite the Vamuun-Easzo philosophical texts concerning agnosticism and non-judgmentally in detail. His non-judgmentalism often becomes a spiritual sort of tolerance and acceptance of his fellow sentients. Anrias could well be considered something of an authority, a mentor or even a clergyman of the Vamuun-Easzo philosophy - except that the Vamuun-Easzo Philosophy of Militant Agnosticism denies the possibility of one person knowing more in an objective sense than any other person. This has more than once put Anrias in the position of making a moving, impassioned, articulate and well reasoned argument, complete with supporting documentation and references - to the effect that he is utterly incapable of having an impassioned, articulate, well reasoned and well supported position on anything in the Universe. Something Anrias does with straight faced conviction and apparent belief. Vulcans find Anrias distasteful and move away. Humans find Anrias to be a self righteous blow hard, although occasionally hilarious. Klingons often interpret his philosophy as a sign of weakness and attack Anrias. Anrias has defeated or killed every such Klingon so far. He then accepts their claims of his honor as non-judgmentally as he possibly can. Anrias is a large man, with brown hair and a heroic profile. Many people don't realize how large and strong Anrias is until he launches into violence. He wears neutral brown and gray colors, and prefers baggy, comfortable styles. He is usually armed, where possible, but opposes anyone else opinion on weapons pro or con as too judgmental. Disclaimer: Paramount owns all things Trek. I claim original characters and situations in this material for me. Jay P. Hailey Back Category:ST-OM Category:Characters